NickLand
NickLand is a network collaboration between Nickelodeon and AriWorld. It launched in August 2013, with the first program to air being Jimmy Two-Shoes when it launched at 12:00AM on August 11th, the anniversary of the first nicktoons. It also shows Canadian and French acquired programming, as well as a block with PBS Kids Go! shows. NickLand also has a late night block from 12-6AM titled NickLand Branched. On Sundays, Branched is replaced by NickLandime, a block for anime. Programming * Sanjay and Craig * ChalkZone * Breadwinners * SpongeBob * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Harvey Beaks * Loud House * Liberty's Kids * Fetch! * Degrassi * The Thundermans * School of Rock * 100 Things * TMNT * Design Squad * Martha Speaks * Avatar * Korra * ZiM * All Grown Up * Rugrats * WordGirl * Arthur * Cyberchase * Zoom * Wild Kratts * Rocket Power * Angry Beavers * Dora The Explorer * Sam and Cat * Victorious * iCarly * Peppa Pig * My Knight And Me * Little Charmers * Maya and Miguel * Postcards With Buster * Mutt and Stuff * Franklin * Franklin and Friends * Pinky Dinky Doo * Toot and Puddle * Mike The Knight * Dino Dan * Tickety Toc * Ni-Hao Kai-Lan * KaBlam! * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Kung Fu Panda * Wayside * Ginger * Kappa Mikey * Mr. Meaty * Robot and Monster * The Troop * Supah Ninjas * Bucket and Skinner * BrainSurge * Making Fiends * Edgar and Ellen * Rabbids Invasion * Ren and Stimpy * Doug * Rocky's Modern Life * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * Teenage Robot * Barnyard * Mighty B! * Tuff Puppy * PGBT * Catscratch * Power Rangers * Action League NOW! * Orio's Life * Ari * Muffin Show * Geometry Town * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Rick and Morty * Futurama * American Dad! * Bob's Burgers * Simpsons * The Critic * Robot Chicken * King of the Hill * Son of Zorn * Once Upon A Time * Dragon Ball Z * Dragon Ball GT * Naruto * Naruto: Shippuden * Cowboy Bebop * Bleach (My Eyeballs) * Yuri On Ice * Love Live! * Gundam Wing * Muffins Talk (shorts) History NickLand was announced in 2010 to be a programming block, but was scrapped. In 2012 the idea was brought back up, and was chosen for a 24/7 channel. The channel was then #4 in ratings, with reruns usually reaching about 1.1 million. In 2015, the channel got it's first rating over 2 million, with a network exclusive short series, "Muffins Talk", full length episode. It is the 2nd highest rating as of now, surpassed in 2016 by the network premiere of Rugrats Movie. In 2017, with the success of Muffin Talk, NickLand announced original series coming to the network. The first was Toon Collage, a compilation of 7-minute shorts, that will soon be released separately, and could possibly be separate series. The second was Kill A Killer, a Y7 series about Matt and his need to kill the villain, Coralio. Both premiered on June 2nd, and both achieved over 2 million in ratings, with Kill A Killer at 2.34 million, and Toon Collage at 2.13 million, and are at 3rd and 4th in overall ratings.